


Take My Heart (And Take My Hand)

by Spacecadet72



Series: If You're Not the One [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: The day after Adrien and Marinette's wedding.





	Take My Heart (And Take My Hand)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day 1 of the 30 day multi-fandom one shot challenge I'm doing this year instead of NaNoWriMo. The prompt was "beginning."
> 
> I hadn't planned on writing more for this 'verse, but I started working on this prompt, and I couldn't help myself. :D
> 
> Title comes from the song Take My Hand (The Wedding Song) by Emily Hackett.

Marinette woke up slowly, squinting at the sunlight streaming across her face. She rolled over with a groan, and rolled right into Adrien. With a contented sigh, she snuggled closer into him, hoping she could fall back asleep.

“Good morning, Mrs. Agreste,” Adrien said with a laugh as he tightened his arms around her.

Marinette smiled against his chest as she remembered. They had gotten married yesterday. Her inner 15 year old self was doing cartwheels at the thought that she was Mrs. Agreste.

Even if she wouldn’t be actually taking his name.

“Good morning, Mr. Dupain-Cheng,” she said, leaning up to kiss him softly.

“And proud of it,” he said when she pulled back.

Marinette giggled, shaking her head at him fondly. Neither of them were taking each other’s name, although they had talked about both options. In the end, both of their careers were too wrapped up in their current names. They were married, that was enough.

She reveled in the warmth of the blankets and Adrien for a moment.They were leaving to go on their honeymoon in Greece tomorrow, but today, they had entirely to themselves.

“Do you think we should get up soon?” Adrien asked as he began running his fingers up and down Marinette’s arm.

She shook her head. “Nope,” she said, her lips popping on the ‘p’.

“We should just stay in bed all day?” Adrien asked, and even though Marinette wasn’t looking at him, she could hear the grin in his voice.

She nodded. “It’s an excellent plan, don’t you think?”

“It is pretty smart,” he said, sliding down so he could kiss her. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I’m hungry!”

Marinette pulled back with a sigh to see Plagg hovering just above them, with an apologetic Tikki following closely behind.

“I’m sorry, Marinette, I tried to stop him.”

“It’s alright, Tikki,” she said with a wave of her hand.

“Why didn’t you just get the cheese out of the fridge?” Adrien asked with a frown.

“There isn’t any,” Plagg said with a pout, “and I’m starving.”

“Can’t you eat something else? There’s lots of wedding cake left,” Adrien asked, letting his head fall forward until his forehead met Marinette’s shoulder.

Plagg zoomed in closer until he was in front of Adrien’s face.

“Cake is for Tikki. I need cheese, Adrien,” Plagg said, his voice coming out in a whine.

Adrien looked up to meet Plagg’s eyes and stared him down for several seconds, before letting out a sigh. “Alright,” he said before throwing Marinette a long suffering smile. “I guess we’re going shopping.”

* * *

 

“Do you realize that this is our first time going shopping as a married couple?” Adrien asked sounding giddy as they walked into the store.

Marinette threw him an affectionately teasing look. “Are you going to point out everything we do together now that we’re married?”

Adrien shrugged. “It’s exciting, that’s all.”

“It is exciting,” she said, giving his hand a squeeze.

“It’s just that it took so much to get here, and now we’re really and truly married. Sometimes it amazes me, that’s all,” he said, looking into her eyes as he spoke.

For a moment, Marinette couldn’t find any words to say. After staring at him for several beats, she finally did speak. “I love being married to you and I’m so grateful for your proposal that first time. Where would we be without it?”

“Oh, I think we would have found each other eventually,” Adrien said.

“But it probably would have taken us longer, and that’s just sad,” Marinette said as they arrived in the cheese aisle.

“You’re right. I’m glad it happened the way it did.”

“Me too,” she said, leaning up to give him a quick kiss.

A new song began playing over the loudspeaker as they walked down the aisle.

“May I have this dance?” Adrien asked, holding his hand out to her.

Marinette giggled at the sight of him, bowing over his outstretched hand. “We’re in the cheese aisle.”

“And you love this song,” he pointed out, moving his hand closer to her. “May I have this dance, My Lady?”

Marinette looked up and down the aisle, but it was empty. “With pleasure,” she said with a smile before taking his hand in hers.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Adrien said as he pulled her close to him, his hands moving to her waist. They swayed gently to the music and Marinette laid her head against his chest, her arms going around his shoulders.

“I’m so glad we’re married,” she said softly as he moved them around the aisle.

“Me too,” he murmured against her hair. “Even if the first time didn’t stick.”

Marinette laughed. “It stuck, we just needed to get married to the right identity.”

Adrien smiled. “Technicalities.”

“Without those technicalities we couldn’t be doing this now,” Marinette said, giggling as he pushed her out into a twirl. “And I wouldn’t want to miss out on supermarket dancing.”

“I am nothing if not devastatingly romantic,” Adrien said, pulling her back into him.

“And I love you for it,” Marinette said, snuggling against him.

They danced in silence, eyes closed.

“You guys are the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Both of their eyes flew open at the voice, and they turned to see Alya standing in front of them with a basket on her arm. “Seriously, you’re like something out of a romance novel.”

Marinette and Adrien both blushed as Alya grinned at them.

“You and Nino have never danced in the supermarket?” Adrien asked, once he had gained back his composure. “Because you are missing out.”

Alya laughed. “I’ll have to let him know.”

They talked for a few minutes longer as they shopped, but camembert in hand, they soon bid their goodbyes to Alya.

“Did that embarrass you?” Adrien asked as they walked to their car.

Marinette shook her head. “I was surprised to see her, and a little embarrassed at first, but really, I don’t care what I’m doing, as long as it’s with you.”

Adrien smiled, but seemed unable to speak for a moment. “I feel the same way, My Lady.”

“Luckily,” Marinette said with a grin, “you’re stuck with me forever.”

“Oh, I’ve always been yours,” he said, bringing her hand up and kissing the back of it gently.

Marinette melted a little at that. “Always.”


End file.
